James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper
James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper is the second book in the ''James Potter'' series by G. Norman Lippert, and the sequel to James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing. It follows James as he enters his second year at Hogwarts, in which he tries to figure out the whereabouts of the new headmaster, as well as the mystery of the bloodline of Voldemort and how it relates to a dark being named "The Gatekeeper". The book was published in September 2008, and has been translated into at least nine languages. It has also been adapted as an independent film by Kellen Gibbs. Along with the other James Potter novels, it's available for free digital download at the series website in PDF, EPUB, and MOBI formats. An audiobook version narrated by Jus Sargeant is also available at the Living Audio, UK website. Book Description A summer of change brings James back to Hogwarts with a new perspective. And confident that last year's adventures are well behind him, he prepares for the immense challenges of schoolwork, trying-out for the Qudditch team, and keeping an eye on his brother Albus and cousin Rose. But for James, a new school year brings some worrying questions about the new headmaster, as well as the increasing fear that an entirely new and unspeakable evil has entered the world, one whose origins stretch all the way back to the time of the founders. Unsure who to trust, but knowing that all of his hopes hinge on the questionable loyalties of one individual, James faces a struggle that challenges his deepest fears...and most secret hopes. Chapters *Prologue *Endings and Beginnings *The Borley *The Sorting *Trial of the Golden Cord *Albus and the Broom *The King of the Cats *Amsera Certh *The Audition *The Lady of the Lake *The Beacon Stone *The Circle of Nine *Questions of Trust *Christmas at Hogwarts *Artis Decerto *Out of Hogsmeade *Unexpected Confrontations *The Bloodline *The Triumvirate *The Sacrifice *The Long Ride Home Cover Artwork James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper.jpg | Original Release James Potter -2 (Johnny Atomic Cover).jpg | Johnny Atomic Cover James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper (Second Edition Cover).jpg | Johnny Atomic Cover (Alternate) JPCG.png | New Version Reception Following the immense popularity of the first book, Lippert launched the website for the sequel, immediately creating buzz in the Harry Potter community and garnering over thirty-thousand hits in its first few weeks.[http://www.prweb.com/releases/2008/07/prweb1080574.htm On Eve of James Potter Sequel, Harry Potter fan Fiction Heats up: Unlikely Author Poised to Keep the Story Alive] Released in September of 2008, James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper achieved 40,000 readers in its first week. Together, the first two James Potter stories have been translated into more than half a dozen languages and viewed by an estimated million-plus readers worldwide. To date, ''James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper ''has accumulated mostly positive reviews, averaging four out of five stars on Goodreads.com. References External Links * The Curse of the Gatekeeper Audiobook Sample * James Potter series website * James Potter Series Facebook * Hogwarts Next Generation Twitter * James Potter on Goodreads * The Grotto Keep Forum Category:Books (real-world) Category:James Potter Series